


Five times...

by Awenseth



Series: Raise to the sky [3]
Category: Transformers - All Media Types, Transformers Animated (2007)
Genre: Embarrassment, F/M, Failed Courting, Gen, Humor, M/M, One Shot Collection, Rivalry, Some Fluff, Why you should not get dating tips from Rodimus
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-08-10
Updated: 2014-08-30
Packaged: 2018-02-12 13:56:30
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,752
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2112528
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Awenseth/pseuds/Awenseth
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>...Ultra Magnus regretted having ordered to block the interfacing protocols by the artifically made Transforemers. </p><p>It kind of seemed as if beside the Decepticons Primus had been also displeased with him or he does not know why these things are happening to him...</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Next time...just explain

**Author's Note:**

> Spontaneus idea for an one-shot collection which in some ways like a few of my other fics will be holding spoilers for a few happenings in my fic 'United we stand, divided we fall'

It had been a mistake, one of many he had committed during his function, though till now the only one he regretted only partially. He can’t deny that he had greatly enjoyed himself and his spark had been left pulsating happily and his engines purring…though the result…

The whole situation had happened not long after the whole thing with the Jettwins having gained their wings and Starscream had stayed for some time in Iacon to teach them. To not cause panic he ordered Optimus’s team back and instructed them together with Sentinel’s and Rodimus’s teams to make sure that nothing happens, mostly mass panic that a Decepticon was roaming free in the city and the Elite Guard do nothing. Also it seemed as if Perceptor, Wheeljack and Red Alert did a small bit of revealing about the past towards Optimus and Sentinel, mostly after Shockwave called. He had been upset that the former senator did not wish to speak with him, he had been also silent when attacking him and that had been worse than any poisonous words could have been. It had upset him and his memory banks decided to remind him about the feelings he had harboured for the older mech and which he had destroyed with his deeds, it had been at that time Rodimus had stormed into his office when he was working and demanding from him why there are protocols in his programming which were blocked without his content. Usually he would not tolerate such a behaviour towards him after all, he was the Magnus while the other only a Prime, but this was how Rodimus was if he got angry about something he did not care whom he insults or hisses on.

This had brought him into enough trouble in the past.

At first he did not know what to say then he knew that if he orders him out he would have the Prime climbing into his office through the window…the last time had been embarrassing enough. So he tried to explain, which was anything, but embarrassing, though it seemed that Rodimus was only partially listening due to him trying to break down the firewalls and blocks around the commands till he seemed to succeed then he suddenly looked up at him and asked for a demonstration.

And this is how the problem started…

♈♉♊♋♌♍♎♏♐♑♒♓ 

Ultra Magnus made his way into Perceptor’s laboratory, hammer in his servo. Upon entering he did not find the scientist he had been looking for, but Wheeljack was present, looking at his Magnus with a raised optic ridge.

“Uh…Sir…” Wheeljack was trying to speak without coming over as incredibly blunt, but the taller mech held up his free servo.

“I know about the paint transfer…” he said, biting back every trace of embarrassment. “Wheeljack, is there a way to contact Shockwave?” he asked in a stern tone while ignoring the looks the scientist was giving the brown and orange paint speckles on his dark blue paintjob.

“Wha…ah…yes on Perceptor’s computer there is a private line to his home, he should answer if he is there.” Wheeljack said after a few kliks, blushing as he realized that he was starring, but really it was extremely hard not to.

“Good, call him and no word at anyone about this conversation.” Magnus instructed as the other nodded and typed in the calling code Shockwave had given his student.

It took not long for the till now blank screen to go on and show the Decepticon scientist in front of the other side of the screen, a silverly apron covering most of his frame.

“ _What is the reason for your call Wheeljack, I’m busy at the moment._ ” Shockwave said while Magnus stepped closer. _“So it were you who wanted to talk to me.”_ Shockwave’s tone was still indifferent as he regarded the dark blue mech while Wheeljack was again hoping that their leader was already over the scientist and that the twins would not show up this time.

“Three orbital cycles ago I was approached by one of the Primes regards the…blocked interface protocols…” Ultra Magnus attempted to explain while Wheeljack shook his helm, he had a good guess which of them that had been.

“ _And you got convinced to demonstrate?_ ” neither Autobot was sure if that hint of amusement in the darker mech’s tone meant anything good or not…they were leaning towards not. “ _Hmm…that had been quite a foolish action from you, those programing’s were forced into dormancy for several cycles and thus after their activation you should have only explained in words and then told your subordinate to go home and take an icy shower for several joors and repeat that whenever he feels the protocols act up. The fact that it come to immediate interface after activation unlike if this would have happened under normal circumates, meaning the frame’s maturing, so you got said subordinate to act as a, in the term of earthlings nymphomaniac and you are his target._ ” Wheeljack only stared with wide optics at the screen and then at his Magnus who was blushing and looked as if he would want to bash his helm against the console…Percy would not like his equipment to be destroyed, no matter by whom…

“Is there a way to reverse it?” Ultra Magnus asked, he would like to be able to sit down in either his office or at home without finding Rodimus between his legs…or in his bed, he did not know till to this cycle how he managed to get into his home without knowing any of the entrance codes and not disturbing them.

“ _Be ready to interface him at least five times an orbital cycle for a whole orn and his systems should relax again._ ” Shockwave said after two breems to the shocked duo.

“Five times…an orn!?” Ultra Magnus spluttered, he was not a young mech anymore, fine he was a number of millennia younger than the one he was talking to, but still he had no time nor stamina for this…if he excluded the times in the past cycles with Rodimus the last time he had actually been active regards interfacing was before the Warrior Types were banished! Leave alone the fact that unfortunately was Rodimus one of those who had quite the stanima...

 _“Yes, that is your only option or you will land in undecent situations for a long time.”_ Shockwave said while looking at the paint transfer at the embarrassed mech’s plating. It was true that the Decepticons and those who had left with them never turned away from the prospect of interface, but that did not mean that they were indecent about it or paraded around with whom they had sheared their berth with.

“I undertand…” Ultra Magnus sighed in defeat when there were suddenly sounds coming from the screen and from the corner of his optic he saw Wheeljack stiffen.

“ _Carrier, we got the cream ready and the other indegriments are put out._ ” called a cheerful voice as suddenly on the screen a small mechling appeared, wearing an apron which together with his face-plate was smeared full with faint pink speckles.

“ _And on the way got a number of it on yourselves._ ” Shockwave stated, ignoring Ultra Magnus who stared rigidly at the ex-councillor as he picked up a second sparkling who looked less messy then the lighter one. _“Do as I told you and now if you would excuse me as pointed out I’m at the moment busy, now even more with needing to give these two a bath.”_ and with that the screen went blank again.

“Wheeljack…” Ultra Magnus said carefully, he had still trouble progressing what he had just seen.

“Sir, please refrain from informing Agent Blurr regards this and well…your attention is kind of demanded elsewhere now…” Wheeljack said at which Ultra Magnus followed his gaze before biting back a groan when he found Rodimus leaning with his back against the open door frame, his EM field not leaving any illusions about his intentions.

“He said five times per orbital cycle for at least one orn?” he asked the scientist who nodded.

“Then I have only two more rounds to go this orbital cycle…Wheeljack if someone is looking for me, tell them that I’m busy.” Magnus said with a groan as he made his was over to his eager subordinate.

As said this was one of his mistakes he was both regretting and not…


	2. Oh, brother...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Still can't write the Jettwins accents...

**_People say that_ ** **_your_ ** **_first love is_ ** **_one of_ ** **_the most memorable experience_ ** **_s_ ** **_…_ **

**_…the only problem is, they don’t say what type…_ **

 

The first thing Jetstorm’s processor recogrinaised after being cruelly ripped out of his peaceful recharge was the pain of his faceplate having hit against the floor, which is cold and uncomfortable. When he finally managed to scramble up he raised his new wings in annoyance to show his beaming twin just how much he appreciated being woken up like this.

“Vat be gotten into you.” Jetstorm hissed to the lighter coloured Halfling.

“Stop being so grumpy brother, they are be visiting today.” Jetfire said enthusiastically, bright orange wings fluttering to show his excitement.

“Visiting?” the blue twin asked before his processor finally rebooted to full capacity and reminded him on something important.

“Ye…” though it was useless as something blue-yellow rushed past Jetfire and the slamming of the door leading to the washracks filled their apartment. “And I be the one having a date…” he said while staring after his twin.

♈♉♊♋♌♍♎♏♐♑♒♓

It had taken some huge convincing’s as well as Bumblebee only managing to hold a secret for so long, it come out that Blurr had new sparks. Of course the Agent did not believe it at first, but after hearing from Perceptor about drunkenness lessening firewalls the poor mech crashed in shock.

It took another number of cycles till at least a small, selected group of them – meaning those who knew about the wing thing – was fully cleared up about the truth and it was decided to attempt rekindling after everyone managed to calm down…and stop avoiding others. Perceptor was made to call Shockwave to give a message to Megatron who in the end agreed and invited them to New Kaon, or better the outskirt of the planet, the coordinates were sent to the scientist and they took a space bridge. To say that it had been a large surprise to find out that the Decepticons and the ones becoming exiles for them found a new home on an organic planet would be an understatement.

Sentinel had been absolutely horrified while Optimus and his team suddenly understood why the Cons never seemed to complain about earth being organic unlike them before finding a liking to it.

They were staying in a camp which had been set up for the visit while those who had not done so before by accident or had only seen one finally meet the twins. It caused quite a number of confused noises when the two mechs who appeared did not look in any way like the small sparklings they had seen on the video calls, but they looked around the age of the Jettwins who had by that time finished greeting their ‘carrier’ and his clones. It kind of took a few kliks for even Perceptor to remember the ground of the difference in frame size and age when Wheeljack decided to bring up the since long forgotten or hard remembered fact.

“ _I completly forgot that Warrior Classes develop much faster than normal Cybertronians!_ ” he had yelled which made the lighter twin smile while his brother only huffed before stepping closer to his carrier.

It had been a rather awkward situation for everyone to say at least, the older bots tried to make amends to the Decepticons as those listened to them with unreadable expressions, the younger members of the group listened in, their expressions on the other hand like an open book showing fascination, guilt, curiosity, excitement and shock about the tales they heard about those they had thought to be the enemy. Though Blurr was also attempting to battle down his mixed feelings of hurt due to the betrayal and his near death experience, but also the embarrassment about him getting drunk and well… it was in no way easy to take in that he was a sire now and they were in for quite a long orn here. 

In the end some arrangements were made and the two sides meet for short times, as time passed Blurr and Shockwave managed to rekindle things somewhat and decided to attempt a type of relationship with the later helping the blue speeder whenever he had no clue he was making a fool of himself. Other relationships also followed with Sentinel nearly having a spark attack when he found out that not only was the creature Elita had become dating the Seeker femme, but that even Optimus agreed to go on a date with Megatron! There were naturally also others and the results of said relationships.

♈♉♊♋♌♍♎♏♐♑♒♓

“I really don’t know why you needed to drag me also here.” Vortex growled as his brother kept a firm hold on his arm as he dragged him through the city of Iacon. He could name several things he could be doing about now then being chaperone for Velocity as he meets up with his date, but of course his brother ignored this little fact.

He blamed the inherent Autobot naivety for this.

“Come on Vortex, you need to get out sometimes and so Jetfire does not need to worry about leaving his brother alone.” Velocity said in his usual cheerful tone, completely missing the look on his twin’s faceplate.

“Wonderful…” Vortex mumbled, avoiding the other mech was also one of the grounds on his list about what he could do instead of being here. It was not as if he was acting like a coward, but the blue Halfling seemed to have taken their last ‘ _encounter_ ’ to spark and this was something he did not know how to deal with.

Also if he was already by situations which are hard to deal with…

“Hello you two” greeted a flirty tone from around one of the corners when a tall mech with a deep-blue and burnt orange paintjob, white servos and orange-red flames glistering on his chassis when light hit the plating stepped out, a bright grin on his faceplate.

“Hello Ace” Velocity greeted the other mech, but he also took a step back. Acefire was in both twins thoughts the unfortunate result of their carrier’s past admirer and his mate…they had till meeting him not know that such things as ego and flirtiness were inheritable…though he still had less of an ego than another mech they both liked to ignore if avoidance is not possible.

“Did you come on an errand?” Ace inquired in his most charming tone, tough his aim was to catch the attention of the colder twin, there was kind of something inciting to the fact how in his case, excluding the optic colour, the most number of his Decepticon heritage come to the forefront. He found this as the organics would call it exotic.

“Actually…” Velocity was uncertain what to say, it was not as if the other mech was unpleasant company, if he was not flirting around one could actually even enjoy his company and talk with him, but this was not one of those times. If he speaks the truth that only he has a date would he try to ask Vortex to go somewhere and if he says that his twin also has a date…in both cases his brother would be angry at him…

“Great you are here.” called suddenly a voice before Velocity could attempt an answer and he found the older of the twins standing in front of a glaring Vortex who had freed his arm and had it now with the other crossed in front of his chassis. Did he miss something? For that scene appeared as if he should know something…

“Hey guys.” Jetfire called as he also arriwed, leaning a bit closer to Velocity when his optics caught his twin. “Are ve be missing something?” he whispered to his boyfriend who shrugged.

“I have no clue, my CPU is the option that I do, but I don’t recall anything which could explain this.” Velocity whispered back to the nodding half-Seeker while he kept looking at the two darker painted mech’s.

“So what were your plans for today?” Ace asked again while he tried to not show his annoyance towards Jetstorm, his question caught the others attention.

“Ve be going on a date.” Jetfire said as he took Velocity’s servo into his, their creators were slowly adapting to the idea of the two dating…the keyword being _slowly_. 

“I on the other hand will be in the Archive Halls.” Vortex spoke up in a cool tone while still ignoring the mech in front of him, but still looked up when the other spoke the last words he wanted to hear.

“I vas being also going there.” Jetstorm said, he was sure that his twin would keep his intake shut about him not having planned such, tough he wanted to spend a bit more time with Vortex, they also still needed to talk about where they stood.

“What a coincidence, I was heading there too when I met them.” Ace chimmed in while Velocity looked worriedly at his twin, maybe he really should have let him stay at home…

“Do as you like” Vortex’s answer surpraised everyone, but no one should underestimate a mech who was related to Shockwave. The darker mech immediately stared racing in a small circle, creating a portal direct in the middle of the Archives before jumping in and clapping his hands, the portal closing.

“Have fun walking.” Jestorm said smirking when he winched as Ace grabbed his wing, squeezing it.

“Remember the rule my sire set, no fying in the middle of the city.” Ace said smirking while the other glared at him.

“Fine.” he hissed as both broke out in a run, leaving the other two behind to stare after them.

“I really should have not dragged my brother here…” Velocity said while massaging the crest of his helm.

“Vat do you be thinking in vhich case vould your carrier be reacting vorse?” Jetfire inquired at which the other turned in his direction, a flat look on his faceplate.

“The reaction from my carrier would be the least spectacular one.” he pointed out.

“True.”

♈♉♊♋♌♍♎♏♐♑♒♓ 

Acefire hurried through the streets in the best mood he had been in since a while, his carrier had been back from his two orns long mission and of course he immediately asked for advice. He had full trust in his carrier’s advice regards his quest to get a certain mech to be interested in him romantically. Why should he not? His carrier managed to get his sire, who even if great was somewhat closed off, to be his bonded! This all meant that his carrier did know a number about hardly approachable mechs, did it not?

At the same time was Jetstorm hurrying trough another part of the city, he knew that a number of the other Cybertronians were giving him looks due to his wings, but he ignored them. He knew that he was different and that there had been those who were not scarred to tell them their dislike for the fact that air superiority had always been the forte of the Decepticons. In the past he did his best to shield his twin from this dislike, but now that he knew the truth he was not bothered even in the residual slightness. If others called him a Decepticon then so be it, he was proud to be at least a part of those who had risked everything for Cybertron and still retained some of that during their banishment! Though at the moment was this not the thing on the forefront of his processor, he had a mission to try getting Vortex alone which he was currently in the guest apartment he shared with his twin when Velocity decided that he wanted to visit longer, but their sire was in New Kaon. Blurr had at the start attempted to protest, but he understood that while Velocity may be extremely open to the idea to live with his sire during the visits, Vortex was more distant to the whole situation so the whole idea with the apartment was brought up.

_Flashback_

_Jetstorm was pacing in front of his brother and Velocity as the two of them sat side by side in the park, the later drinking a cube of energon._

_“Vortex is being difficult” Jetstorm ranted, arms flailing around, wings slightly raised to show his frustration. “In the past five orbital cycles he is here I be trying to talking to him, but he being stubborn and going away through a portal. I not be getting it, was I being so bad by our last meeting?” he would not even mention Acefire’s constant appearances and his annoying flirting with Vortex!_

_“Did he tell you that you were?” Velocity asked while placing the cube of cold energon down in his lap so that he could speak. “Vortex is not shy to point out such things no matter to whom.” He pointed out before raising the cube again to his derma._

_“Nay, he been looking pretty relaxed after our interfacing…” Jetstorm said in confusion as he tried not to blush at the memory of the usually cold mech snuggled against his slowly cooling frame._

_“AFTER YOUR WHAT!” Velocity screamed after spitting out the energon he had in his intake, Jetfire only stared at his brother with a look between jealousy and shock while the older twin looked back in confusion._

_“Vell…it be not full interfacing…Vortex kind of telling me to dare spike him and he vill be stuffing my spike dovn my intake…” he explained, he had not doubted the truth of that treat, but the other still looked adorable when saying that._

_“When did that happen!” Velocity still demanded, this would also kind of explain the meeting when they had come to visit._

_“Uh…some orns ago, ve meeting up by accident and having overused our systems…” Jetstorm said while he watched Velocity shake his helm, the light-blue toned mech tried to make some rhyme out of his twin’s actions then even if he overworked his matrix he would not decide on interfacing with anyone to let of the extra charge. It did not make any sense! “Vhat should I be doing?”_

_“There are cycles I really don’t get my twin” Velocity said with a sigh before turning to Jetstorm “maybe you should visit him in the apartment and talk to him, if it should not work I will corner him.” he offered to the half-Seeker who nodded his helm in thanks._

_“Soo…I be alloved to…” Jetfire spoke up after a few kliks while his twin readied his wings for departure while he pulled Velocity closer, smirking._

_“You are still on Vortex’s ‘tolerable’ list, till you don’t move over to ‘acceptable’ he will hunt you down and carrier, Perceptor and Wheeljack would need together with professor Sumdack to create a microscope with extremely special lenses to find your scattered parts.” Velocity pointed out in a flat tone though he will **certainly** have a chat with his brother why he can have some private time with someone he is NOT EVEN dating while he and his boyfriend are only allowed to kiss and cuddle!_

_End flashback_

Landing in front of the apartment he walked inside with the codes he got seeing how Jetfire was after all often here to see Velocity. Though inside the cosy five room apartment he did not find the mech he had been looking for, but another he did not like seeing near at all. Sometimes he guessed that it was his Decepticon side acting up seeing how his carrier did explain to them that all Cons do have a possessive streak to their nature and he was certainly that regards Vortex.

“Just vhat you be thinking you be doing here?” he asked in a cold tone when Ace turned in his direction, a scowl on his face plating which certainly resembled that of the Magnus whenever something makes him displeased.

“My being here is none of your business Jetstorm.” Ace replied back, it was annoying how the Elite Guard always seemed to appear wherever Vortex was, it was infuriating, even worse there was always some type of strange feeling when he saw them in the past cycles together, but he did not know what it was.

“It certainly being by the looks of things.” Jetstorm replied, arms crossed in front of his chassis, wings held high as an indication of his displeasure and also as a warning that he will not back out of a fight should one happen.

“I was merely looking for Vortex” Ace shoot back, but his stance become defensive, unlike his carrier his survival instincts seemed to function. “I come to the decision after talking with my carrier that the best approach with Vortex would be to show him what I can offer if he decides to date me.” he finally admitted after all his carrier said that he had done something similar to get his sire and they had a pretty functional relationship in his optics.

“Vhat you having be planning” Jetstorm asked with narrowed optics, his wings lowered as something deep in his programming told him to be ready to attack, a type of shrill sound mixing into his tone.

“Well…isn’t this obvious?” Acefire asked while trying to appear strong, mostly when he thought that he saw a flash of crimson behind the blue visor the other always had around his optics.

“I vill not be letting you, you be only an embarrassment for his standards.” Jetstorm shoot back, he would not allow anyone to touch the other mech.

“How would you know?” Ace asked, but he had a sinking feeling in his tank.

“Ve having spent some time together.” he would not mention that it had been only one time and that not a full thing, but his words had brought already quite the amusing look of horror to the faceplate of his rival before that look turned angry.

“Yo…you…” Ace was furious, they had been together!? Now he understood the strange feeling he got when seeing together, but he can’t let his emotion take over, in this he was thankful that he inherited some calmness and self-restrains from his sire. Schooling his features and replacing his scowl with a smirk. “Though you must have failed quite a bit if he is ignoring you like that.” now was it Jetstorm who looked angry, his servos and wings quivered.

“Doubting it, at least me be knowing what interfacing being.” the deep-blue half-Seeker answered.

“I know how to do it” Ace snapped back, he did research after all. First he had gotten the idea to spy on his creators, but that idea was scrapped in a matter of astrokliks, he still wanted to be able looking them in the faceplate without blushing! So he used a spacebridge – who would refuse the son of their Magnus – and did a quick trip to Earth and logged into the internet.

“As if I be believing that.” Jetstorm replied smirking seeing this fight to be won.

“You should” Ace countered before he got an idea “why don’t you try me?”

“Vha…VHAT!?” Jetstorm asked in shock, did that mech blow some of his circuits?

“You heard me, we will simply interface and see who is better and the loser will back of.” Ace said in a triumphant tone to the disbelieving half-Seeker who had his wings dropped in his surprise.

“You not be vanting to visit Red Alert Miss or Ratchet Sir?” Jetstorm asked carefully while he needed to give again right to the Decepticons, the whole thing with the evolution with only the usage of the Allspark was a complet fail decision and the problems are constantly surfacing after the lies had ended.

“I don’t need a medic, this plan is fool proff” Ace replied, pleased with his plan “of course I don’t want you to spike me and you also don’t want me doing that” he added when he heard an angry hiss from the Elite Guard “so I got this after seeing some of these being rather popular by humans.” he finished before reaching into his subspace and pulling out something wich made Jetstorm stare at it in confusion, it was long, tick and some shades paler than Arcee Miss’s paint job. “The humans call this a dildo, it is a toy they like to use sometimes by interfacing seeing how not all humans have both a spike and valve, of course this is much shorter so even by spiking it won’t go as deep as to reach the seal.” Jetstorm was still staring at the other mech in disbelief as he tried to comprehend if he was glitched or if Rodimus Sir will hopefully not have anymore sparklings for all of their shake. “So, do you agree?”

“Yes…” Jetstorm replied in defeat, the mech seemed too set on this idiotic plan of his and he had thanks to his Decepticon coding the better servo so it should not be that hard and he can finish this before Vortex returns from wherever he went.

“Great…uhm…should I go over there or will you…” Ace trailed off, the situation suddenly turned incredibly awkward.

“I be getting over…” Jetstorm said as he vented a sigh, this will take a while…

♈♉♊♋♌♍♎♏♐♑♒♓ 

“You be thinking that they having talked?” Jetfire asked as he and Velocity were making their way towards the apartment. It was nearing the dark cycle and Cybertron’s lights were already brightly alight to signall this for those who were returning to their homes or going to work.  The two of them had agreed that this had been enough talking time for the duo.

“I’m not sure, but my dear twin will have a number of questions to answer.” Velocity said, stil annoyed about the idiotic rule his brother set. It was not as if Velocity would be irresponsible and get sparked in a matter of orbital cycles! He knew how to switch off his creator protocols for Primus’s shake!

“Vel, be calming down” Jetfire said gently as he wrapped his arm around his boyfriend’s vaist plating who snuggled closer, huffing.

“Fine” Velocity finally agreed as he tiped in his code and waited till the door slid open before both mechs froze. From inside the apartment laughter could be heard which Velocity identified as that of his brother which worried him. Sure he had heard Vortex laugh, it was not as if he would be constantly cold and distant like he behaved whenever they visit Cybertron, but he never heard such hysterical laughter from him!

Hurrying inside the duo soon found Vortex on his backstruts, arms wrapped around his abdominal plating as he was in the middle of laughing like someone whose processor flew out of the window, coolant streaming from his optics, antenas pulled back at the sides of his helm,  vocalizer shorting out from time to time due to the laughter. Velocity stared with panic at his twin while Jetfire found the source for the bizzare reaction…though he was sure that he could have lived without the picture in his memory banks or to see how that was even in the slightest funny. Not far from them in the middle of the room on the floor were his own twin and Acefire, both of them having a look between mortification and horror as they stared back at him with wide optics.

“What you two be doing?” he knew that this was an idiotic question, but his processor was still trying to re-boot while he also tried to ignore the silverly substance on the ground or the smell of ozone.

“Somebot be having a great idea” Jetstorm replied as he tried to keep as still as possible, the last thing he wanted was for that thing from the Pit to switch on again!

“It was a good idea” Ace tried to defend, he was mortified by the whole situation and it will be only worse then alone they can’t get out of this and Vortex was still laughing as Velocity shook him worriedly.

“Stop lying there, get that thing out and close your interface panels.” Velocity called over as it seemed that Vortex was getting a grip on himself much to his brother’s relief.

“Uh…that kind of would pose as a problem…” Ace said carefully.

“That thing being stuck…” Jetstorm added in, his faceplate burning as Vortex went into another fit of laughter while Jetfire and Velocity stared at them with disbelieving optics.

“You have to be kidding us!” chorused the pair.

♈♉♊♋♌♍♎♏♐♑♒♓ 

It had taken almost the whole dark cycle to get Vortex to calm down again and to convince Jetstorm and Acefire to allow them to get some professional help. Two more joors were needed to get the pair to agree to call in Oilslick, it was interesting to note that the Decepticon medic took only one look at the stuck duo and the false spike before saying that at least this was not something they found laying around and the surface was not all ridges. They did not ask for details though the medic noted that the irresponsible duo would have trouble sitting and walking straight for at least four to five orbytal cycles due to the condition of their valves and that he will have to inform their creators.

Jetstorm had not exactly enjoyed the scolding he recieved, though he was sure that he still got lighter off the hook even if his carrier does have five clones who each represent one of his main personality traits. He did not want to find out how getting both the _TALK_ combined with a triad from the Magnus who decided that he also has to have a similar conversation with his bondmate also would be like.

At least Vortex was not giving either of them the cold shoulder anymore… now he tried not to snicker when seeing them…


End file.
